


We have a problem (there's nothing to burn)

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Songs:Sparks Fly - Taylor SwiftI Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor SwiftIf I Die Young - The Band PerryBorn to Die - Lana Del ReyI listened a lot to the first three. He listened a lot to the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift  
> I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift  
> If I Die Young - The Band Perry  
> Born to Die - Lana Del Rey
> 
> I listened a lot to the first three. He listened a lot to the last.

Sparks fly even before you get 

your lighter in your hand (“do you mind?”);

you see her back away because she doesn't smoke, because

she knows you’re trouble (“no”),

because she’s not going

anywhere.

 

It’s not like she’s on your mind most of the time, 

but sometimes you remember (“what number are you on?”);

you wonder

if she’s going to die young (“four”),

if it would matter, if you would know (“me, too”).

 

Sometimes you think

we were all born to die (“do cats get lonely?”);

you’re trying to enjoy the journey but

it’s the fun that throws death into stark relief (“I think so, yeah”).

She’s curious (“do you think cats know they’re going to die?”).

You’re terrified (“I don’t think so”).

She says what you mean (“I hope not”).

 

You send pictures of food

like you’re trying to prove you’re better (“what are you up to?”);

you think of the questions she’s not asking 

and the things you aren’t saying (“trying to get back into uni ways”),

double standards and tiptoeing and how

you knew she was trouble (“might be a little bit more than a little depressed”)

from the start.

 

Sparks fly

before she even gets the lighter in her hand (“I hate fire”);

there’s nothing to burn.

 


End file.
